


【SW】【WT】西海岸 West Coast

by Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC预警, Out of Character, The Empire wins, This pile of shit, Why Did I Write This?, lol, office love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren/pseuds/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren
Summary: 请结合Lana Del Rey《West Coast》MV食用！！！





	【SW】【WT】西海岸 West Coast

我很少见过他笑。习惯把所有情绪隐藏在心底的人笑起来是危险的；尤其是若隐若现的那种。但刚刚我开瓶之时，眼角余光瞥到了他嘴角的微微上挑。技术人员和几个军官还处在消灭雅文四号的兴奋里，甚至各种机器人都在滴滴嘟嘟地快活地叫着，如释重负的吹哨声和腔调油滑的恭维声让我厌烦、又让我飘飘欲仙。我倒了两杯，自己将其中之一一饮而尽，而后把另一杯递给塔金。

他看着我，一丝诧异还未完全从深海般的蓝眸中升起便已灰飞烟灭。“我不怎么喝酒。”说的很敷衍，但——又是一个微笑，真实的微笑。“享受此刻吧。”他转过头去，走到窗边，去看那冷酷而危险的尤物。她刚刚炸毁了义军总部，此时已经重回并不静谧的沉睡。她高悬在天际，是黑丝绒夜空中的完美死神、让我总想极尽词藻赞颂她。

“皇帝对我们的成功甚为欣喜，他准许死星上所有军官放一个短假。”

“没想到他竟对我们这群人这那么仁慈。”

他的语气有一点调笑的感觉，奇怪的外环口音被大大强化。“我是不会离开的，擅自离开职位是荒谬、无理的行为，为了防止意外的发生，皇帝总得派一两个监护。”

总督的固执让我都有些钦佩，“死星现在好好的绕着未知空间的某个无名行星转动，蛮荒之地——这就是安全的隐蔽之处。”我又给自己倒了一杯，这陈酿的味道着实诱人。

他沉寂了，似乎在思考，似乎只是在发呆，盯着死星纹路纵横的铁灰色表面。“我不和你们一道了。”他说着转向我，“你也不必组织什么愚蠢的宴会去宣传‘首席科研官’的伟大事迹。”我默默吞下话中辛辣的意味，当他还是我的竞争对手时，我就已习惯如此了。“事实上我和你还是可以好好相处的。”我违心说，“就像前几天在死星上一样。”

“哦，克伦尼克总督，如果你觉得你在撒谎方面有才干的话，我就很遗憾了。”

“你不觉得我们之间的互动很享受，但我相当满意。”他又傲慢地加了一句。

“你对男人的爱好我已领教过了。”我不耐烦地说，“威尔赫夫·塔金总督，你不如随便选个白兵上了。”

“干过这事。”

没想到他回答得如此干脆。

“愉快吗？”

“一点也不。”

不知是出于无奈还是出于羞耻，我狠狠地睁闭了几次双眼。

“接我的穿梭机到了。”

他吻了吻我的双颊，纸一般的薄唇只带有一线的湿润。而后他带着笔挺瘦削的身姿远离。他走后，我戒备地四下打量，似乎没人注意到塔金对我的举动。

我一直说不清自己和塔金的关系。我记得敌对，很多次、数不胜数，和他的冷战从未停息。我曾狂妄到自以为能接管死星——既然她是我的造物、我的女儿，让我亲手教会她威慑、压迫和杀戮也是很自然的。然而世事远没有想象中那么顺理成章。迟钝的我直到杰达事件以后才发现自己沦为了工具，以前我对盖伦·厄索作的破事发生在了自己身上，真是何等悲哀（最讽刺的一点在于厄索发觉了我的阴谋，而我却对塔金的野心视而不见）。好在最后我成为了首席工程师，没达到预期，但也不算很差。

别再想他的事了。

我对自己长叹一口气，浏览了一下庆功宴的相关信息。目的地是西里尔斯，地处外环，星球概貌和气候几乎就是斯卡里夫的翻版。它没有历史，没有移民，没有军事基地；干净纯粹，只有阳光、海滩和成片的棕榈。波恩将军在他的岛上建起的豪华别墅便是我们的狂欢宴饮之地。一切引诱我们沉溺于狂欢的要素都已就绪，我们只要向它们走去，便能走入美妙的世界……

 

海风摇曳，似乎有着和天空一样的黛青色。炙烈阳光已被时间消磨的分外温柔，它缱绻在密密麻麻的类棕榈叶上，随着树叶的起伏而闪烁熄灭。几十艘穿梭机缓缓从天空中滑落，优雅地降落在在阳光下微微发红的金黄海滩上。“这就是西海岸。”有人说。

克伦尼克走了下去，靴跟浅浅地陷入细腻的沙子中，它们小到不能再小、几乎比灰尘大不了多少。在上面走，能看到沙子像雾一样升起，脚下却有处于流体中的错觉。林间穿行，每至稍暗淡处就有荧灯如辰星闪烁，他闻到了靡靡之味，原生植物甘甜的清香遮不住从高处飘然而下的烟火气息。还未至黄昏，那阔气建筑就亮起了所有的灯。霓虹，琉璃，烛火、宝石，琼楼玉宇，目眩神迷。放纵的笑声像海潮，一波一波袭来。

克伦尼克象征性地整了整领结，面带微笑和每个人寒暄。作为死星的建造者，他无疑是众人的焦点。在衣装昂贵道貌岸然的人流中，他数不清自己握了多少只手、吻了多少次面颊或给予了多少次拥抱。秀还没开始，他就已经醉醺醺的。忧郁的紫罗兰雾迈着深沉的步伐在过道里起舞，它的伴侣是从滔滔不绝的嘴里吐出的轻浮白烟、缭绕在轻轻晃动的精致酒杯的四周，打磨细致的晶灯和器皿的面上反射出耀眼的星光；柔辉是那半升巨月透过轻颤薄纱洒下的馈赠，碎银由此镶在了每个狂欢者的轮廓上。

“哦，这真是……”经过一连串轰炸后，他发现自己疲倦了，试图挣脱由一大群狂热的崇拜者、高级记者、不怀好意的同事组成的圈套。他甚至赶走了自己的副官，略显艰难地向着不引人注目的地方前进。

“克伦尼克先生，能解释一下塔金总督为何没来参加……”

“问指挥官去，我只是个技术总监。”他狠狠甩下这句，头也不回地消失在蓝黑色的阴影里。他选了一个小圆桌坐下，之上只有一根赛伦诺香烛在燃烧。秀马上要开始了，绚烂但油腻的灯光迅速占领了整个大厅——除了克伦尼克呆的地方或别的什么幽暗角落。他点燃一根特制烟，浓郁的香料味在他的口鼻中翻滚。他被呛得咳了好几声。一点火星在半透明的黑暗中闪烁，克伦尼克呆呆盯着它，莫名的迷失感随着烛烟荡漾、荡漾在颜色浅到异乎寻常的海面上，像一只被洋流决定命运的浮游生物，纤小而脆弱；却是如此强烈的存在。

塔金站在舞台幕后的候场区，小小的紫红光点在视野中缓慢而坚定地放大，直至化为茫茫一片亮白。他向前走了几步，戏服斗篷曳地、沙沙作响。他今天最好没穿某件可笑的披风。念及此，塔金腹诽道。一旁忙于准备的演员并没注意到塔金，只当他是个无所事事的替补演员。

他扫了一眼观众席，期待克伦尼克昂首出现在群人的正中间——然而，那群拥挤在灯光下的狂野军官里唯独没有他。他竟然也有渴望安静的时候。塔金轻笑，默默离开候场区。喧哗中，穿着暴露的提列克美人在台上旋转，众人激情澎湃的叫声随绸缎绫罗飞舞；塔金追随着幽静与暗影，四处漫步，并不介意是否有人同他一样。

他闻到一股似曾相识的烟味从南边落地窗旁飘来，于是静静地朝那边走去。吸烟的男人没听到塔金的脚步声。他吐出一个完美的烟圈，失神的望着它化为乌有。

“你来了。真叫人吃惊。”

“奥森，我本想看看你出洋相，但你却不给我一个机会。”

克伦尼克有一瞬像是被噎住了，不过他很快回过神来。

“以前有那么多次机会。”克伦尼克摊手，他被逗笑了。

“以前我不懂集聚式无脑社交的优点。”

“你现在依旧不懂。”

“我马上就知道了。”

“我不明白。”

“今天你对我好像不那么戒备。”

“我是来度假的，总督大人。我没心情做唇枪舌战的受害者。”

克伦尼克抽出一根烟递给塔金，后者犹豫了一下，接受了。

“泰伦西尼香料，没有致幻成分。口感馥郁浓醇。”

接下来是一阵沉寂，只有缥缈的歌乐声从并不遥远的大厅传来。克伦尼克观察着塔金，他点烟与吸烟的姿势很别扭，深陷的双眼和细瘦的鼻梁在光照下格外突出。

塔金用眼角余光搜寻克伦尼克面部的细微变化，后者无意中轻舔嘴唇、睫毛随眼球的转动微颤。最后，塔金的视线落在了对方浅蓝衬衫领口下若隐若现的锁骨上。

 

我在楼梯上光着脚脑狂奔，脑中一幕幕除了刚刚发生的一切就是一片空白。他先吻了我，很轻，浮光掠影，并不比以前的调笑更加过分。但后来，他把我锁在他的怀里，硬朗的唇沿紧贴我的嘴，舌头毫无顾忌地侵入我的口腔。无法描述自己的心情：恶心、惊讶、兴奋、困惑、刺激或是——享受？它们模糊的搅和在一起，在混沌中各自横冲直撞，就像那鱼龙混杂的大厅……一团浆糊。

我挣脱了他。风把蜡烛吹灭，撩起层层白纱。他愣了一阵，而后满含理解地对我说话、字句淹没在了风声中。我笑了、可又为何？看上去是个惨淡的还是淫荡的？我猜对了他所说吗？刻意的关注、过分的理解、无休无止的博弈、次数过多的“偶遇”，竟不是出于在权场上随升迁而蓬勃生长的野心，而是出于……本能所指向的欲望？不，这种非此即彼的看法实在狭隘，该两者、甚至更多因素应该暧昧地纠缠在一起。我回头看看那只简单又复杂的野兽，要什么样的蛛网才能把他困住！或者他从来都是蛛网中间的捕猎者。共和国或者帝国，对他而言都没有限制，他大可以肆意而为。

他追上了我，冷酷的面具渐渐从脸上消融。他和我一边玩着下流的游戏，一边把我引到卧室。前一秒他对我呢喃耳语着“奥森·凯兰”，下一秒就把我粗暴地扔到床上，床太软，我摔到上面时毫无声响。卧室和外面的露天泳池只有一扇巨大的玻璃门，毫无窗帘遮挡。

“别担心，它单向可见、屋外人看不见我们。”塔金不停息地说，就算在急不可待之时，他的心跳依旧平稳。交媾时，我所羡嫉的精瘦强健的躯体展示了它令人叹为观止的潜能。我第一次意识到备受压抑的并不只是自己：从肉体到灵魂，从荒谬之地到合理之处；不止欲望，还有虚荣与罪恶感，它们是永不干涸的泉眼。

凌晨时分，他喘着气和我共枕，而我身上到处都是他留下的痕迹。

“我恨，而且爱你。”

“我知道。”

“真是一个恶心死人的告白。”

“你也有点自知之明。”

我们都笑了。

“我去泳池泡一会儿。”

“你的娇喘比我上过的女人好听。”

“……谢谢。”

我觉得无奈又搞笑，他可能对破坏氛围有着奇异的癖好。

狂欢过后的狼藉让空无一人的阳台略显萧条。夜空是醉人的紫色，浮云寥寥，星河灿烂。海潮的歌声如此空灵，洗净了我乱糟糟的头脑。我仰着跳入水中，任由身体在一片浅蓝的光辉中渐渐下沉。被池底灯光照亮的水划过肌肤，好似一场神圣的洗礼。气泡，气泡和我一起向上、跃出水面，气体奔向朝阳升起之地，而我清醒过来，记忆里的所有都幻化成了一场漫无结局的梦，除了对塔金的、燃烧正烈的奇异感情：它驱使我又一次扑向猎食者、并和他作暴烈的缠绵；继而陷入疲倦、迷乱和彷徨，孤独无依，在豪宅、海滩和树林的幽僻处游荡。我从人群中获得过的无上欢愉，如今它却填补不了情欲的空洞：于是我更加义无反顾地接受他的诱惑，如此周而复始。

他那几天太野，像变了个人。我和他在海滩上嬉戏，黄昏时分、紫红天穹下，我和他对抗，海面被染上摄人心魄的斑斓色泽，我们打着趔趄、嘴里笑着或随便调情。脚从面粉般的沙中滑到细腻的泡沫里。他没有悬念地占了上风，把我推到凉爽的海水里。可人的浪花搔着我的脚踝，也挑动着他的神经。

“去那里……”他用舌尖轻挑我的耳垂，手指向暮阳的方向。


End file.
